


Breathe Me in Like the Summer Nights, Only a Mistake if We Don't Survive

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, blowbacks, first time they go to the abandoned buildings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4th of July fic just in time for July 5th:P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Me in Like the Summer Nights, Only a Mistake if We Don't Survive

**Author's Note:**

> another summer fic:) Title from the song Trouble by Natalia Kills (go listen to it tho its so good for Gallavich!) Based during the second season, right after Mickey gets out of juvie. The blowback scene is taken from the Naomily blowback scene (Skins, season 3 episode 6) (everyone should also watch that scene, just go to youtube and search "naomily lake scene" it is so so perfect)

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Ian asks in a hushed whisper, checking over his shoulder for the third time in the last minute.

"Jesus christ Gallagher, no one is forcing you. If you wanna pussy out be my guest." Mickey responds around an almost burned out cigarette. He leads Ian up the stairs of the abandoned building they were currently trespassing in, and through some creaky old doors out onto the roof. "You said you wanted to see some fireworks, this is the best place to see 'em."

Ian sighs as he follows Mickey onto the roof "I'm not going to pussy out, I just can't have a record if I want to get into West Point."

"Then don't get caught." Mickey advises as he sets the six pack of beer down near the ledge. He smirks when he catches Ian's eye. 

"Good advice." Ian replies sarcastically, sitting down on the roof, back against the raised side of the ledge.

Mickey follows suit, rolling his eyes as he sits. "We're not gonna get caught, No one ever comes up here so stop your fucking whining." He leans back, resting against the ledge as the fireworks show starts. 

"I'm not whining" Ian responds dryly before quickly being distracted by the fireworks. 

Sitting on the roof, under a sky exploding with sound and color, Ian thinks back to the week before, when Mickey had teased him by saying "Wanna spread out a blanket and look for shooting stars next?" He wants to bring it up, tease Mickey with how this was his idea. 

But then he looks at Mickey, sees the wonder in his eyes, and realizes he doesn't want to ruin that. Doesn't want him to go into fight-or-flight mode and either hit Ian or ditch him up on the roof. 

Instead he pulls a joint from his pocket, "Wanna do blowbacks?" he asks as he lights it. 

Blowbacks are Ian's favorite things, because he knows it's as close as he'll ever get to kissing Mickey. 

Mickey shrugs as he takes the joint from Ian's fingers. "Sure" he mutters, sitting up and turning towards Ian. 

He puts the burning end of the joint in his mouth and gestures for Ian to move closer. When Ian gets close enough Mickey pulls his hands hand up to cup around the joint. 

Ian leans in to wrap his mouth around the joint, Mickey wrapping his hands around the back of Ian's neck to pull him in closer. He swears he can feel the heat of Mickey's lips on his own, even if they aren't actually touching. He inhales the smoke that Mickey blows through the joint, a nice heat in his lungs.

He misses Mickey's hands as soon as they leave his neck. 

The both sit back, smiling lightly. "You know what I love about fireworks?" Ian asks as they both lean back against the ledge. Mickey hands him the joint as he grabs a beer.

Mickey pops the tab on his beer and takes a big drink before asking "I don't know, what?" in the most bored voice possible. 

Ian rolls his eyes at Mickey's tone "That they're so dangerous, but so beautiful" _like you, _he doesn't add.__

__"Yeah, they're alright" Mickey responds, feigning interest, yet not taking his eyes off the show._ _

__Ian watches Mickey watch the fireworks show. Sees the way a small smile plays at Mickey's lips when a really loud one goes off, and the way the colors reflect in his icy blue eyes._ _

__Ian turns away before Mickey catches him staring "So beautiful" he repeats, not even slightly talking about the fireworks this time._ _


End file.
